The Phantom's Identity Is
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: The Phantom's Real Identity... who could it be? It's up to you (and me) to decide which would to be the funniest reveals to one of the greatest's villains true identity (only to reveal to be fake because reasons). Dual Destinies Characters are banned (maybe recurring characters from previous games but highly unlikely).
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

?: … Aww. Look what you did to my mask. Okay. You got me. I guess I have to show you who I really am now.

Phantom takes off mask to reveal…..

 **AN: Shortest Prologue Ever.**


	2. Dahlia Hawthorne

**Dahlia Hawthorne**

Phoenix: WHAT THE F-

Judge: Oh my god you!

Dahlia (Evil Grin): That's right it was me the whole time.

Phoenix (shocked):….

(Regains composure)

Phoenix: As much sense that would make, no you didn't do it.

Dahlia: Oh you'd be surprised what I can do, Feenie.

Phoenix: _It's bad enough when she did it, but when a spy does it. Eww._

Athena (looking around): _Can someone explain who the heck this woman is?_

Phoenix: You couldn't have done it, you're dead!

Dahlia (Flips hair): There are ways. You should know.

Judge: Mr. Wright! I'm confused. Did she do it or not?

Phoenix: Of course she didn't, even if- I mean- PEARL!

Pearl (From the stands): Still dead.

? (Looking down): Well dammit! Ah well, I would have been cool if it was me.

Phoenix: _Not really._

Athena (Slams the desk): Seriously! Who is this woman!?

 **AN: First few chapters will be my own**


	3. Frank Sawhit

**Frank Sahwit**

Phoenix: ?... AH!

Frank: Surprised!

Judge: You seem vaguely familiar. But I can't recall exactly.

Frank: Seriously! I'm the first villain of this franchise! No one was paying attention to the fact that I'm the awesomenest villain of all time, so I decided to blow a rocketship up! That way you couldn't ignore me! And now no one will ever be able to forget who I am! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Judge: Nope I'm still drawing a blank.

Frank: What?! How dare you! Well maybe you'll remember this!

(Attempts to throw hair at Phoenix)

(Hair refuses to come off head)

Frank: Ah crap don't tell me they super-glued it to the mask. Dammit! I was so prepared to shock the fans!

Judge: Stop breaking the fourth wall!

?: Never!


	4. Oldbag

**Oldbag**

Phoenix: You've got to be kidding me!

Oldbag (grin): What you were expecting someone else sonny?

Edgeworth (from the stands): She's STILL alive!?

Oldbag: Of course I am Edgey-poo!

Phoenix: (poor Edgeworth)

Oldbag: Don't you see Edgey-poo! I did this all for you!

Entire Courtroom: What the-

Edgeworth: No you didn't!

Oldbag: Yes! Don't you see my love for you is explosive! And it sends me to the stars. So naturally I blew a rocketship to prove my undying love for you.

Apollo: That makes no f-ing sense! Why murder people then!?

Athena: And my mom wasn't even a rocket so why, woman?! WHY?!

Oldbag: Um… Shut Whippersnappers!

Phoenix: (I should really put a stop to this)

 **AN: She was surprisingly hard to do. Hopefully i'll get to the next one before Easter.**


	5. Cody Hackins

**Cody Hackins**

Entire courtroom (WTF face):….

Cody: Surprised?!

(Apollo, Phoenix, Athena stand there with sweat on their faces, while Blackquill tries to keep composure)

Cody: Ha! I knew the world wouldn't be able to handle what I have grown up to be.

("Cody" points at Phoenix who is still making the same face)

Cody: The little boy you once questioned is no longer sweet and innocent! He grew up to be the dastardly villain he was meant to be! And what a way to prove it too.

Phoenix:…

Cody:… Aren't you going to say something! I mean come on, I was the youngest character ever to be cross-examined! And now I committed several acts of terrorism and murder! And that face is all I get!

Phoenix:…

(Athena looks at Phoenix who is still making the face)

(Athena looks at "Cody" looking rather embarrassed)

Athena: Obviously my boss doesn't want to point out the obvious so I might as well do it.

Cody: What?!

Phoenix (snapping back into reality): YOU LOOK LIKE AN F-ING CHILD!

Cody: WHAT?!

(Looks at a handy mirror)

?: Dammit!

 **AN: It's Cody Hackins. Just as you remember. Don't worry I'm seeing the reviews and I am planning on continuing this series as long as my others, and hopefully start other stories. I already have two new identies written out. see if you can guess who it'll be.**


End file.
